


futures open wide and the past is all behind us

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, pre-terry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fourteen months since he last saw Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	futures open wide and the past is all behind us

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, before Terry McGinnis became Batman, but after everyone else quit

"There still isn't shit in your fridge," Bruce hears as soon as he comes back in from walking Ace, the refrigerator doors wide open, Jason's new hood sitting on the counter next to the fruit bowl. 

"Yes, well," Bruce says, giving Ace a treat. "I'm really enjoying Chinese take-out these days."

"No you aren't," Jason says. "You're just shit at taking care of yourself."

Bruce can't really argue with that, so he doesn't. 

 

: : :

 

It's been fourteen months since he last saw Jason. Before that it was three years. The time before that it was nine and a half months. Jason pops in and out of Gotham when the mood strikes, always with the excuse that he was just in the neighborhood. Sometimes he stays for a few hours, sometimes a week. That's just the thing with Jason; he never was predictable. It's both the thing he loves and the thing he hates most about him.

 

: : :

 

Jason comes back an hour later with a car full of groceries and makes Bruce help him put them away, tells Bruce about what he and Roy have been up to while he chops up vegetables and meat for a stir fry for dinner. 

Bruce moans over his food the way he usually does and Jason pours them each a few glasses of wine. They end up talking at small table in the kitchen until four in the morning about anything and everything, but mostly about nothing. He's missed the bright sound of Jason's laugh, the way he talks with his hands, the way he moves around the manor like it's still his home.

 

: : :

 

When Bruce says he's ready for bed, Jason wordlessly follows, and when the sun comes up Bruce is buried inside of him, his hands leaving imprints on Jason's hips, the crack on the wall growing each time the headboard slams into it. Jason screams when he comes and Bruce buries his own in the space between Jason's shoulder blades, watching color burst into the horizon.

 

: : :

 

"Dick will come around," Jason says into Bruce's back when he's almost asleep, tracing scars he left and scars he helped sew up, scars that came from doctors that Jason hates most of all. "Just give him time."

Bruce sighs deeply. "I'm not so sure this time, Jay."

"Whatever," Jason says sleepily. "None of us can stay mad at you for too long."

"Hm," Bruce says. "I think you might only be referring to yourself there."

"Well that's because _I_ figured out the only way to deal with you is to not be your up your ass 24/7," Jason says, biting Bruce's shoulder. "I think it works out pretty well. Don't you?"

Bruce rolls onto his side to face Jason, traces Jay’s lips with his fingers. "Wouldn't change a thing."

 

: : :

 

In the morning Jason is gone, but there's a plate of pancakes sitting on the kitchen counter.

Bruce gets out the calendar and starts counting the days.


End file.
